


Now or Never

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, first drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is confused, and it's all Luna's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a meme challenge in 2009.
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

Hermione was utterly confused.   
  
How could Luna have known? Hermione never told anybody.  
  
But somehow Luna knew, and now this weird creature was sitting right in front of her. Staring back. Waiting.  
  
Hermione didn’t move for several minutes. Surely this couldn’t be happening. Not here… Not now…  
  
Luna looked back at the frozen brown-haired girl sitting across her in the compartment. “Well?”  
  
Hermione suddenly heard Ron’s voice in the corridor and snapped out of her trance. It was now or never. “What the hell”, she thought and lent over and kissed Luna.  
  
“Not bad,” she thought. “Not bad at all.”


End file.
